cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Players' Guide to the Cities/User Interface/Salvage Window
< The Players' Guide to the Cities | User Interface The Salvage Window may be opened by clicking on "Salvage" on the outer edge of the Tray Window. In this window you may view any salvage that you have collected. At the top of the window will be several tabs: *'All' - This tab will allow you to view all of the salvage you have collected. *'Base' - This tab will display only the base salvage you have collected. Base salvage is used to create components. *'Component' - This tab will display only the components that you have collected. Components are crafted from base salvage. Components are then used to craft certain base items. *'Event' - This tab will display only the event salvage that you have collected. Event salvage is related to special events in the game and may be collected only during those events. This salvage could be used for many different purposes. For example, salvage from the 2006 Halloween event may be used to gain an additional costume slot. *'Invention' - This tab will display only the invention salvage that you have collected. Invention salvage is used in conjunction with invention recipes to create invention origin enhancements and some costume pieces and temporary powers. The invention salvage tab will also tell you how many pieces of invention salvage you are currently carrying out of the maximum number of items you are capable of carrying. *'Special' - This tab will display only the special salvage you have collected. Special salvage items have their own specific purpose, but are not specifically tied to any special event in the game. There are limits to how much salvage of each type you can carry. The limit to the number of invention salvage items you can carry at any time are based on your level with certain badges or inventions granting you extra capacity. The following table outlines the base levels of invention salvage that you can carry at each level. When the number of invention salvage items you are carrying matches your maximum capacity, you will be unable to collect any more invention salvage without first deleting, giving away, or selling some of the invention salvage you are currently carrying. "Salvage" in your Tray Window will turn red to indicate that you have reached your limit on invention salvage items. For all other types of salvage, there are maximum amounts that may be carried, but they are per item and are independent of your level. Right clicking on any items in your Salvage Window will give you such options as allowing you to view more information on the item, delete an individual item, or delete an entire stack of items. Items may be sorted in the window by selecting from the dropdown menu in the lower right corner of the window. You may sort items by name (alphabetical or reverse alphabetical order), the amount of each item in your possession (high to low or low to high), or rarity (more to less common or less to more common). Category:Player Guides < The Players' Guide to the Cities | User Interface